


Recruited

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mochida was recruited by Yamamoto to be apart of Vongola, but he still have yet to meet the boss of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruited

The day seemed far more ominous than it should’ve been for a simple recruitment for a job, but considering that Mochida Kensuke been in between jobs because of his less than pleasant attitude. His family always got on him about it and told him that he was lucky that nobody hauled off and killed him yet for his behavior. Kensuke knew he had a horrible attitude, he knew that he made people life miserable trying to act like he was better than everybody else. He mistreated girls and he abandoned his friends whenever something bad happens. Needless to say he was living a lonely and sometime jobless life because he made it hard for other people at his job. He finally found a job where he could utilize his Kendo skills, but even then some of his students left him for other teachers and he wondered if maybe he was insufferable person that nobody wanted to be with. But the point was even though Yamamoto Takeshi, the popular boy that excelled in baseball and was sure to have gone to the Major League was working an obviously well paid job, which was being in the mafia. 

He remembered Yamamoto walking into the dojo he worked in and just outright asked him if he wanted to join the mafia, and Kensuke thought it was crazy. Somehow Yamamoto knew was in between job and could use the money. He also said that he wouldn’t be really kicked out of the mafia, something about once in the mafia you could never get out.

Today was the day where Kensuke would be meeting Yamamoto great and powerful leader. Yamamoto never really told him who his boss was except for the fact the fact that he was kind yet strong. Kensuke didn’t really believe it then again after being around Yamamoto for almost a month now and let’s just say that this was nothing like the Godfather. Flames, box animals, people flying, and futuristic technology, it took two weeks before he could really accept what was happening. So here he was walking down a hallway at the Vongola Mansion about to meet the boss of the whole mafia family.

Yamamoto who was leading him turned to him with a sharp expression that made Kensuke freeze.

“The boss might be lenient to a fault at times, but the rest of us aren’t, so if you so much as say something out of bound, I’ll cut you down got it?”

Kensuke nodded unable to speak. Yamamoto opened the door and motioned him to enter the room. He stepped into the lavish room and blanched as he saw a familiar brown hair, brown eyes male in front of him.

“Hello Mochida-sempai, it’s nice to see you again after all these years.”


End file.
